


Taking Care

by annacatherine



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annacatherine/pseuds/annacatherine
Summary: When Anna has a rough day, Kristoff spends the evening taking care of her in the way he and he alone can.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 55





	Taking Care

"I cannot believe the nerve of some people!" Anna exclaimed, slamming the door behind her.  
Kristoff looked up from where he was sitting at the desk. "I take it your meeting with Lord Creaton didn't go super great?"  
Anna sighed, plopping down onto the bed. "No. Not great at all. According to him, because I don't have the exact same ideas my sister did, I'm somehow wrong. 'But your majesty, Queen Elsa didn't do things this way'," she mimicked the way Lord Creaton had spoken to her. "And, ‘If I may suggest we keep things the way they are.' No, you complete horse's ass, you may not. I'm the queen now and I may not do everything Elsa's way but that doesn't make me wrong!"  
Kristoff's eyes widened momentarily. It wasn't like his wife to curse or call people names, but knowing it wise not to comment on it, he instead sat down next to her, taking her hand, rubbing the back of it gently with his thumb. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."  
"It doesn't help that I was in such a good mood this morning." Anna smiled as she remembered why, despite the bad mood she was in. "I felt the baby move for the first time."  
Kristoff's eyes widened in amazement. "You did?"  
Anna nodded. "I wish you had been there, but it happened so unexpectedly. I was sitting at my desk and it just happened. I wasn't sure what it was at first." She chuckled. "Well, I thought it was gas, but then it happened again and somehow, I just knew it was him or her, saying hello."  
"Have you felt it since then?" Kristoff asked, placing his hand on her slightly rounded middle just in case.  
Anna shook her head. "Nope. Things have been still since then. But I have a feeling now that I've felt them once, there'll be a lot of movement until they're here."  
"I hope so," Kristoff said. He leaned over and kissed the side of her head. "Are you feeling better now?"  
Anna nodded. "I am. At the very least, calmer."  
"That's too bad." He kissed her again, this time on the neck. "Because if you weren't, I could come up with some ways to help."  
Anna giggled. "Like what?" She asked, receiving a kiss on the lips. "Depending on what you had in mind, I may still need some help."  
Kristoff was already working to unbutton the front of her dress as he continued to kiss her neck.  
"There are a million things I can think of," Kristoff whispered next to her ear, kissing her earlobe. "Starting with-"  
He was cut off by a sudden knock at the door.   
Anna jumped, but then cleared her throat, regaining her composure. "What is it?" She called.  
Kai's voice came through the door, "Your majesty, I'm so sorry to disturb you, but Lord Creaton is back and has requested another audience with you."  
Kristoff was still kissing her neck and face which was not helping Anna to think straight whatsoever.   
"Say no," Kristoff whispered, moving down to leave a string of kisses on the part of her chest that was exposed by her now partly unbuttoned dress and Anna almost completely forgot who was at the door as her fingers grasped Kristoff's soft blond hair.  
"Your majesty?" Kai called again.  
Regretfully, Anna pushed away from her husband and began rebuttoning her dress. "Tell him I'll be down in five minutes," she called.  
"Yes ma'am."  
Anna took in her husband's forlorn expression. "Don't look at me like that. You and I both know I have to go."  
Kristoff sighed. "Yeah, I know."  
"But we will pick up on this later." She wrapped her arms around Kristoff's neck and kissed him passionately, showing him just how serious she was about that promise. "Thank you for understanding. I love you."  
Kristoff kissed her again briefly. "I love you too."  
And with that, Anna slid off the bed and with one final glance at her husband, was off to deal with Lord Creaton.   
A few hours later, Anna was thinking of just how badly she wished she had stayed with Kristoff in their room for the rest of the day instead of venturing back out into the rest of the castle.  
Her second meeting with Lord Creaton hadn't gone any better than the first. In fact, he was even more of an ass the second time round. After she had practically kicked him out of her study, she had a good cry- because even though she knew he was an ass, she had still let him get to her. After that, she still had seemingly a dozen things left on her itinerary for the day, of which she only managed to finish half- even with some help. And, she hadn't felt the baby move again at all. She was beginning to think it had been gas she felt that morning.  
Now she had a dinner to attend with a new potential trade partner that she was not looking forward to in the slightest. The only consolation was the fact that Kristoff would be there too. Stopping in their room to change, she was surprised by what she saw.  
In front of the fireplace there was a blanket spread out with a simple but delicious looking meal. Kristoff was sitting there waiting for her in his pajamas and robe.   
"What is all this?" Anna asked. "We're having dinner with the Duke of Villania in half an hour."  
Kristoff stood and went over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her. He shook his head. "No, we're not."  
"We're not?" Anna asked.  
"I cancelled it."  
"You can- but why?"   
He shrugged. "Because you've been working so hard lately. And because you're five months pregnant and could use a break. And because for one night, I thought you should take care of yourself. Or rather, let me take care of you, just like you do such a good job taking care of Arendelle and really, everyone but yourself. You- the one who deserves it more than anyone else. I know I'm not the best at helping you with your queenly duties-"  
"But you're learning," Anna reassured him.  
"I'm trying anyway. But I still know I'm not the best, so I want to take care of you in other ways."  
Anna stood on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Well there are ways only you and you alone can take care of me. And you do an amazing job, I might add." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.  
"If you keep this up, I'm liable to let you forget about the food I laid out for us," Kristoff muttered against his wife's lips.  
"I'm not that hungry," Anna replied, her lips meeting his once again. "Not for food anyway."  
"Good," Kristoff replied, deftly scooping her into his arms. "I'm not either."  
He took her over to their bed where he sat down with her still on his lap. She kissed him again as he began removing the pins from her hair, allowing the long red tresses to fall around her shoulders.   
She moved to sit next to him, and he once again began to unbutton her dress, sliding the fabric down her arms when he was successful. He kissed her throat and freckled shoulders, his lips feeling rough and hot against her skin, and despite the heat of the room, she shivered as he brought his lips down to kiss the exposed part of her breasts.  
She shrugged out of the top of her dress completely and moved her bottom off the bed momentarily so Kristoff could slide it off the rest of the way, allowing it to fall to the floor.  
He then began working to untie the ties of her chemise- something he had become better and better at the longer they had been married- and once he had done so, she allowed that and her petticoat to slide to the floor as well, leaving her completely naked.  
The way he looked at her now- with such awe and love in his warm brown eyes- made her love him more than ever. Anna had heard that sometimes when women were pregnant, their self-esteem took a dive as their bodies grew and changed, and that that was in part due to the way their husbands viewed them.   
She never felt that way, however, as Kristoff had never looked at her any differently. If anything, he only seemed to find her more beautiful than ever before.   
As if he was reading her mind, as he leaned over to kiss her again, he whispered, “You are so very, very beautiful, you know.”   
They both laid back on the bed then, Kristoff’s hands travelling up and down her naked body. She closed her eyes and let the feelings of passion and the deep love she had for this man engulf her.   
“Please,” she gasped between kisses, “please tell me you don’t have much on under this robe.”  
Kristoff undid the tie and shrugged it off to reveal his bare chest. “Not much,” he reassured her.  
He sat up and Anna climbed on top of him, feeling his excited body through the fabric of his pants. Her hands traveled down to his bottom, pushing at the waistband to help him slide out of them and then suddenly, he was free.   
She hovered above him momentarily on her knees before lowering herself and suddenly, she felt him inside her. Her long hair fell onto his legs as she arched her back, moaning as her nails dug into his shoulders.  
“Anna,” he said breathlessly as she began moving up and down, “Anna, I- oh.” She moved faster as both her and Kristoff’s moans filled the room.   
His arms were around her back and he pulled her closer, ever closer.   
Taken up in the heat of the moment, Kristoff suddenly, yet carefully, flipped them around so that he was now above her.   
“Oh Kristoff,” Anna gasped, unable to say anything else as he drove into her, careful to keep any weight off of her stomach though it was still fairly small. He supported his weight by placing his hands above Anna’s shoulders and she gripped his wrists as he moved inside of her again and again.  
They moved as one, coming closer and closer to the edge, their breathing coming in quick pants. Anna’s eyes closed and her head leaned back as Kristoff continued to make love to her. All she knew was him, and how much she loved him, and how much she knew she never wanted this moment to end or this feeling of all-consuming love to go away.  
She had been right. There were ways only he and he alone could take care of her. And take care of her he did. Very good care of her, in fact.  
Kristoff’s grunts told her that he was close to finishing and with a final moan, finish he did, spilling himself inside of her.   
Now spent, he rolled off of her onto the bed. She looked over at him, both of their chests heaving as they caught their breaths.  
“You’re amazing,” he panted.   
“So are you,” Anna replied, kissing his cheek. “Thanks for taking such good care of me.”  
He kissed her nose. “I could say the same to you.”   
Anna smiled up at him. “Let’s just call ourselves even then.”  
“You have got yourself a deal.”  
A few minutes later, when they were both curled up in bed, Kristoff playing with the ends of Anna’s hair as they just enjoyed being together, Anna suddenly gasped and sat up.  
Instantly concerned, Kristoff sat up with his wife, ready to do whatever it was she needed. “Anna, what’s wrong?” he asked.  
She smiled then, taking his hand in hers. She placed it on her bare abdomen. “Here. Feel.”  
Anna watched, tears pricking her eyes as her husband’s face morphed into an expression of pure amazement. Kristoff felt tears of his own begin to surface as he was overwhelmed by the fact that he was feeling his baby- their baby- move for the very first time. How he already loved this child, even though he had yet to meet him or her.  
And the love he had for the woman who was carrying this child- well, that was a completely different story all together. Couple the love he felt for both of them together, and it was more than enough to overwhelm him completely and render him speechless as he thought about how grateful he was to have this life, to be loved by this woman, and to have her carry his child. He figured he was just about the luckiest man in Norway- no, the world.


End file.
